


Have you got a death wish?

by Emilyelizabeth10



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyelizabeth10/pseuds/Emilyelizabeth10
Summary: A little one shot where Tobin goes to play football 4 weeks after her ankle surgery, and Christen’s not happy when she finds out.





	Have you got a death wish?

It had been a month since Tobin’s operation, and even though her leg was still in a casted boot, Tobin was feeling much better in herself. So much so, Tobin had arranged to go to TOCA studio today with Mike (Channing’s Fiancé) and Cody Press. Having decided today was the best day to do it, because Christen was out with the rest of the Press girls.

Waiting patiently for Cody to come pick her up, Tobin looked down at her outfit, wearing Christen’s white national team shorts and a pink t-shirt, she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Christen, but also worry that her girlfriend was going to absolutely kill her. A text on her phone signalled that Cody was outside waiting for her, picking up a gym bag, Tobin walked out the house locking the house on the way out.

“Tobessss” Cody all but shouted, pulling the girl into a fierce hug.

“Hey big D” Tobin replied, chuckling. Making her way on crutches towards the car, she fist bumped Mike, who had stepped out the car to open the door for her.

Once everyone was in the car, they set off in the direction of the TOCA studios, Mike being the first to bring up the elephant in the room.

“So, how much does Mo know about today T?” Mike said with a laugh.

“She knows that I’m hanging out with you two and that’s it” Tobin said with a guilty shrug.

“Stacy was pressing me for information this morning. I’m pretty sure they know something’s up” Cody said with a laugh. All of them had chosen to give their girls the bare minimum in regards to information about today.

“Honestly, I didn’t think Chris would leave today. She didn’t want to leave me with you two” Tobin said with a laugh.

“Woah woah, woah. I’m so not getting the blame for today Heath, especially the wrath of Christen” Mike said with a smirk.

“Don’t worry Mikey, I’ll deal with Chris. She’ll be fine” Tobin said, ending the conversation and looking out towards the ocean. Cody and Mike shot each other looks in the rear view mirror, both smirking to each other. Tobin Heath was a dead girl walking.

It had been an hour into their training at TOCA, when Will came over to the group. “Hey guys, I weren’t expecting you hear today Tobes. How’s the ankle holding up? Where’s Chris?” Will asked.

“Hey man, the ankle feels okay. Just getting rid of my energy with these goons. And Chris is out shopping I believe” Tobin responded with a shrug, not wanting to say too much out of the fear of Will saying anything to his wife Jane.

“Glad to hear it Tobes, you’re looking a lot better. I’ll let you guys get back to it anyways, see you soon for drinks….yeah?” Will said, his brows furrowed, he was pretty sure he overheard Jane say that Christen was keeping Tobin under lock and key for the time being.

“Yeah man, I’m sure our girls would love a double date” Tobin replied, briefly hugging the taller man, Cody and Mike doing the same.

 

On his way back to his office, Will pulled out his phone to text Jamie.

Hey Babe, never guess who’s at TOCA right now. T’s here, I didn’t think Christen would let her play ball so soon after.

Three white dots appeared, signalling that Jamie had received the text.

You are joking. Tobes isn’t allowed to do any physically activity for 12 weeks. Christen is gonna flip.

Knowing instantly he’d fucked up, Will made his way back out to where Tobin was. Not even having to say anything, one look from Will was all Tobin needed, to know that Christen was about to find out and shit would hit the fan.

“Erm, we’ve got to go guys” Tobin said. Quickly gathering up her stuff, she didn’t stop to wait for Cody and Mike. Once they’d all made it into the car and we’re on the road heading towards Tobin and Christen’s place, Cody asked the evitable question.

“Why did we have to hop foot it out of there T?” Cody asked, looking over at Tobin briefly. The girl in question was staring blankly at her phone.

“Well Chris knows, and I’ve just had a text from her” Tobin said.

“Oh fuck, what does it say?” Mike asked.

“It says; you better be home when I get there. You’re in deep shit Heath” Tobin replied. “I am well and truly fucked, like give me the shovel to bury myself now” Tobin added with a shuddered.

“Tobin, I love you like a daughter, but you definitely caused this death wish” Cody said with a laugh.

Tobin could only sulk in her chair in response. Pulling into the driveway of hers and Christen’s apartment, Tobin noticed that Christen’s car was already parked. Instant dread filled the older girl, looking over to Cody and Mike she whispered her goodbyes, and they shouted their good lucks, before speeding off into the distance. Tobin never envied anyone before, but in that moment, Tobin wanted to book a flight to timbucktwo.

Using her crutches to make her way down the entry way to her house, Tobin unlocked the front door and stepped inside, murmuring a prayer to herself as she locked the door. She made her way into the open plan kitchen/living room, and there sat her girlfriend. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and she was wearing her red hoodie with joggers and her trusty black studded slides. Hobbling towards the clearly fuming girl, Tobin honestly feared for her life.

“Hey baby” Tobin said in a scared whisper, looking at her girlfriend, who was currently burning holes into the whitened wall in front of her.

“Don’t. I’m so mad at you Tobin, like I honestly don’t understand why you thought what you did today was a good idea” Christen said in a harsh tone, glaring over towards the wounded girl. Honestly Christen just wanted Tobin in one piece but of course her girlfriend had to act like a complete idiot.

“I’m sorry babe, but it was killing me being in the house all the time” Tobin said with a guilty smile towards her girl, hoping that she’d be able to defuse some of the tension that was currently surrounding the both of them. But of course Christen was having none of it, shooting daggers towards Tobin, she stood from the bar stool and walked closer to the crippled girl.

“If you’re so bored in the house, go outside and sit down. Go to the beach and chill out. Don’t play fucking football with two men who have no idea what a sensible tackle is. What if my dad had tripped you up? You actually are an idiot Tobin, and you’ve made me so mad, I can’t even describe it” Christen expressed furiously. Tobin could only bow her head in shame, it honestly seemed like a good idea at the time, but her girlfriend made some valid points.

“I know Chris, but I didn’t think of that at the time, I just wanted to kick the ball around” Tobin whispered.

“Tobin I get that you’re missing the game, but you won’t get back to it any quicker by pushing back your recovery doing stupid shit. Should I not care as much as I do? Am I being too overbearing and protective?” Christen asked, finally looking into Tobin’s eyes, trying not to cave at the clearly visible tears that were forming in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“I am really sorry Christen, I wasn’t thinking properly. I just needed to get out of the house for a bit, I know it was a stupid idea. And please don’t think it was because of you that I did it, you know I love you looking after me, and I’m so appreciative of everything you’ve done for me” Tobin said passionately, reaching to hold Christen’s hands in her own.

“I forgive you Tobes, but you are so sleeping in the spare room tonight. Maybe it’ll teach you that doing stupid ass shit means you don’t get cuddled to sleep” Christen said with a small smile, lightly kissing Tobin on the cheek she left the pouting girl to set up the guest bedroom, so that it was suitable for her girl. As much as Christen doesn’t want Tobin to sleep without her, this was the only way she could think of getting through to the child like girl.

 

After an awkward dinner, which consisted of Tobin pushing her food around her plate and Christen on facetime to her mom, who had also banished Cody to the spare room for the night. Stacy had also agreed with Christen, that her husband and Tobin were idiots, Stacy mostly concerned for her adopted daughters health, more than anything. The two girls were currently sitting on the couch together, Tobin sitting the furthest away from Christen, still sulking over the fact that she’d been banished to the guest room for the night.

Christen looked over at Tobin and sighed, her girlfriend was taking this too far. Deciding she’d be the bigger person in this situation, Christen opened her arms to Tobin, signalling for the lanky girl to fall into them, but Tobin didn’t budge.

“Tobin…come on. I don’t want to go to bed mad at each other” Christen said, looking towards her pouting girlfriend.

Tobin huffed, and turned so that she was now facing her petite girlfriend. “Were not even going to bed together so what does it matter” Tobin replied harshly, she was in pain and just wanted to curl up next to Christen in bed for the night.

“Tobes, don’t be like that. I’m only doing it so that you understand how angry I was about today. But you’re really not helping your case right now” Christen said in response. Tobin didn’t answer her, she just stood up from her position on the couch, and hobbled over to where her crutches was, using them to help her towards the kitchen where she was hoping she’d left her pain medication. Christen was watching Tobin’s every move, as soon as she seen her reach for her pain medication, it all started to make a lot more sense. Her wonderful yet stubborn girlfriend was in pain, not upset with Christen, well maybe only a little upset.

Christen walked over to where Tobin was trying unscrew the cap to her pain medication. “Here babe, let me help you” Christen said.

“I’ve got it thanks” Tobin replied shortly. She knew she was being a bitch, but honestly she was in a lot of pain, and her pain was making her emotional about the fact that Christen didn’t want to sleep next to her that night.

“Honey, let me help you. Just go sit back down” Christen tried again, but she had no luck. Her girlfriend had already unscrewed the cap to her tablets, and had taken the recommended dosage. Sighing to herself, Christen turned to walk back to the living area, hoping that Tobin would follow and she’d be able to encourage the girl to let her hold her.

“Hey Chris” Tobin whispered. Christen spun back around to face the lanky midfielder.

“Yeah babe?” Christen replied with a small smile, walking back over to wrap her arms around Tobin’s waist.

Tobin dropped her head to Christen’s shoulder, loving the feel of Christen’s fingers lightly tickling her back. Lifting her head, and connecting her eyes straight with Christen’s, Tobin said “I’m sorry for being a dick to you. I’m gonna head to bed, I’m pretty wiped”. Christen instantly felt sorry for the girl, all of her anger and frustration seemed to leave her as soon as she saw how much pain her girlfriend was in.

“Okay, do you need me to help you into bed?” Christen asked with a small smile.

“I’ll be alright, I’ll see you in the morning?” Tobin asked with a pout.

Christen laughed at this, and said “of course you will silly. I love you T”.

“I love you more Chris” Tobin replied, kissing the girl softly on the cheek, before turning to hobble towards the guest bedroom. And in all honesty Christen wanted nothing more but to call after Tobin, and tell her she’s changed her mind about sleeping in the guest bedroom, but she had to be tough and teach Tobin that what she did today comes with consequences.

 

Later that evening, Christen was lying awake in bed; scrolling through Instagram she was wide awake. Knowing that sleeping without Tobin was the reason for her lack of sleep, but too prideful to get the injured girl from the guest room. Christen decided that sleep wouldn’t come to her tonight, and hoped that Tobin would be just as tired so they could nap together all day tomorrow. About 20 photos deep into a dog’s Instagram page, Christen heard the guest bedroom door close shut, listening to the sound of Tobin’s heavy casted boot thumping off the wooden floor boards, she sucked in a breath when she noticed it seemed to stop outside their bedroom door.

“Chris are you awake?” Tobin asked through the bedroom door. Christen couldn’t help but melt, her girlfriend was still respecting her wishes, even though she wanted to come into the room. Getting up out of the bed, Christen walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. The sight before her made her smile, Tobin was standing in front of her in Christen’s number 23 white US shorts, and her grey nike sports bra, her hair was up in a bun/pony and the pout was still firmly plastered on her face.

“Hi” Tobin whispered glancing quickly at Christen before turning away. Christen smiled at this, her girlfriend was so stubbornly adorable.

“Hi honey, couldn’t sleep too huh?” Christen asked with a smile, holding her hand out for Tobin to take, which the taller girl did. Once she had Tobin’s hand in her own, Christen walked them both over to their bed. Turning around to look at Tobin, she said “let’s get into bed”.

Tobin nodded her head, a soft smile playing on her face. Honestly, Tobin had a hard time sleeping without Christen, even when their away from each other, they facetime every night before bed, Tobin just needing to see and hear her girlfriend before drifting off to sleep. Almost automatically, Tobin curled herself into Christen’s back, loving the warmth and comfort that was radiating off her girlfriend. Letting out a sigh, Tobin wrapped her arms tighter around Christen’s waist, Christen could only smile in response, and her girlfriend was such a cuddle monster, though she’d deny it to anyone who asked.

“I missed you” Tobin whispered into the darkness, staring at the outline of her girlfriends back.

“I missed you too, it’s still so hard not sleeping next to you” Christen whispered back, before turning around in Tobin’s arms to face the older woman, instantly smiling at each other when their eyes connected.

“We’re that kind of couple aren’t we?” Tobin said with a chuckle.

Christen chuckled too, “the sappy in love kind?” she asked.

“The soulmates kind” Tobin whispered with a shy smile.

“We are indeed Toby; you know I never once dreamed that I’d meet my soulmate. But the moment I saw you, I just knew” Christen declared, touching Tobin softly on her cheek.

“I knew too Chris, we were both just young and naïve at the time” Tobin added, leaning her cheek into Christen’s hand.

“And we were both in relationships” Christen said with a laugh, this caused Tobin to laugh too.

“Oh god yeah, that was the worst. Crushin’ on someone who’s not single is not ideal” Tobin said with a smirk. 

“Oh were you crushin’ hard Heath?” Christen replied with a smirk to match. Tobin didn’t answer straight away, moving closer so that her lips were just grazing Christen’s, she whispered “crushin’ hard”.

Christen breathed in slightly, before connecting her lips to Tobin’s, both of them getting lost in the feel of each other. Breaking away from the kiss, Tobin looked into Christen’s eyes and said “I love you more everyday Chris”.

Christen smiled and replied “I’ll love you forever Heath, but you’re still in the doghouse. So I’m being the small spoon tonight”, kissing the midfielder softy on the lips, before turning over so that she could get into a comfortable small spoon position.

Tobin smiled brightly in response, loving the feel of Christen’s ass pressed against her body. “I don’t mind being the big spoon, the doghouse has some perks” she responded, tracing her hand down to squeeze Christen’s only available ass cheek. Christen giggled in response, loving the feel of Tobin’s hands on her.

“Out of the doghouse has some better ones though” Christen said.

“Oh, I definitely know that” Tobin said with a smirk.

Christen rolled her eyes, though Tobin couldn’t see, and said “Good night Tobin”.

Tobin huffed in response, hoping that Christen would give up the doghouse idea, and let her make love to her, but all is fair in love and war. So Tobin replied “Good night Princess”.


End file.
